Held Hostage
by Musiclover22
Summary: Kim is on her way to math class when two people enter the school with guns. She ends up tied to a chair in a classroom, held at gun point. Will she escape? Or will the unthinkable happen? Sorry, I suck at summaries... this is also my first ever fanfic, so go easy on me. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One shot.


Guns, why did guns have to be invented? The world would be a much better place without them. There wouldn't be as many deaths, wars or people held hostage. Honestly though, I never really had anything against guns, but that all changed the moment one was pointed at me. My name is Kim Crawford, and I am currently being held hostage in Seaford High School.

I look around the room I'm being held in. It's an average sized room with a Smart board at the front and approximately two dozen desks, all in rows of six. It looks like your average ninth grade classroom, but it has one tiny difference: the two Black Dragons, Frank and Kai, pacing the room while carrying guns. I never asked to be held hostage. I just didn't want to go to math class. However, at the moment, math doesn't seem too bad.

I sigh quietly, remembering the events that took place earlier today. I was walking to math class, taking my sweet time. I really did not want to learn how to divide fractions, so I pretended that I got injured in gym and couldn't walk very fast. While I was walking slowly to math, I realized that I needed to get my calculator from my locker.

I was just about to open my locker when the secretary came over the intercom. "This is a lockdown. I repeat, this is a lockdown. Secure the building," she ordered. My heart nearly stopped. _A lockdown?_ I wondered.

I dropped my books and ran as fast as possible towards the nearest classroom. Fortunately, yet unfortunately, I was the only one in there. In an attempt to shut the door as quickly as possible, I tripped over the leg of a chair, smashing my head on a desk. Sadly, the door remained wide open. I tried to stand, but stopped when I started to see black spots dance before my eyes. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the blurry figure of a man entering the room, carrying what looked like a gun.

So here I am, sitting in a classroom, tied to a chair. It's not exactly my idea of a good time, but at least I'm alive. Frank and Kai are standing by the window, watching the police officers try to control the terrified students and teachers. Oh, how I wish I could be out there among them instead of in here. "Why me?" I muttered quietly.

They must have heard me because Kai comes strutting towards me. "Oh Crawfish, you can be so naïve sometimes. You definitely are blonde, aren't you?" he says mockingly.

"I'm not naïve!" I object.

Frank, who had been quiet the whole time, leaves the window to come stand before me. "It doesn't matter, you're still trapped," he retorts.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" I question.

"Isn't it obvious? You quit the Black Dragons for the Wasabi Losers! You disgraced our dojo, so we're here for revenge," Kai explains.

Just then, the sound of a bullhorn rings through my ears. It's the police chief attempting to bargain with the boys. "What are your demands? We are prepared to give you anything, within reason, to release the girl," he states.

The Black Dragons return to the window with a bullhorn I hadn't noticed before. They must have taken it from the office. "There are a few things we would like, but not yet," Kai replies slyly into the bullhorn.

_Uh oh_, I think to myself.

I don't like the look on his face; it gives me a really bad feeling. For the past six hours, I have been sitting in this chair, watching them nervously. Honestly, I'm not scared. I'm terrified. Kai strides towards me once more, his hands behind his back. Grinning, he says, "I think we will have a little fun first." From behind his back, he pulls out a knife.

My eyes widen in shock. "Um, what's the knife for?" I ask carefully. On, second thought, I really don't want to know.

"You're about to find out. Oh, and don't worry, it will only hurt a lot," Frank assures me from his spot at the window. Okay, now even the word terrified isn't good enough to explain how I feel.

Kai kneels in front of me, bringing the knife to my cheek and slowly gliding it down with just enough pressure to draw blood.

"Come on out! Let the girl go! We will give you whatever you want!" cries the police officer, startling Kai and causing him to drop the knife.

He walks back to the window, forgetting about the knife, and raises the bullhorn to his lips. "What if the thing we want is to torture the girl? Ever think of that?" he sneers. He continues to explain in great detail everything they plan on doing to me, with a couple of ideas from Frank, but I am no longer listening.

There on the floor, only three inches away, sits the knife. When they're not looking, I take off my shoe. Using my foot, I reach for it and carefully pick it up. I set it on my lap and quietly rotate in my chair, far enough to grab it with my hands. Those eight years of gymnastics really paid off.

While they are still distracted by the police, I use the knife to cut the ropes around my wrists. With my hands free, I cut the ropes around my ankles. Quietly, I put my shoe back on, blood still dripping down my cheek.

I'm almost free. I run to the door as quietly and quickly as possible. I slowly open the door, praying like never before that it won't creak. Of course, luck just isn't on my side today. Kai and Frank whip around to look at me, eyes wide. "Get her!" shrieks Kai, but I'm already gone.

I run as fast as my legs will carry me. My lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, but I keep going. I turn a corner and see the front doors of the school about ten yards away. I run even faster. I make it to the doors and throw them open. I bolt out of the school and into the fresh air, tears and blood pouring down my cheeks. Before I can even celebrate the fact that I'm free, I hear a bang. All I feel is pain as the world dissolves around me.

I awake to blinding lights and hushed voices. I immediately know that I'm in the hospital. I yawn and try to sit up, instantly regretting it when my shoulder screams in agony. "What happened?" I wonder aloud.

"You were shot," replies the doctor, making me jump. When did he get here?

Nervously, I ask, "Is it bad?"

The doctor gives me a small smile. "Not too bad. We got the bullet out in time and cleaned the wound. We also bandaged your cheek for you. So, you will be able to go home once we finish filling out all your papers. It shouldn't take too long." I relax a bit.

Five minutes later, a nurse enters the room. "You are free to go Ms. Crawford," she states before leaving once again.

I gather my things and meet my mom in the waiting room. "Wait, what happened to Kai and Frank?" I ask her.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, they'll be in jail for a very long time," she replies.

We leave the hospital and get into our car. _Today was definitely an interesting day!_


End file.
